


I didn't fall for you then, but I would do so now

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Dean is So Done, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean fell in love with Castiel, he was just a case, a mental patient who turned out to be a fallen angel. Now he doesn't know how to explain to Cas that he's not just Michael's Vessel as they thought he was. He's the archangel himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't fall for you then, but I would do so now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/gifts).



[](http://photobucket.com/) [ ](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is still coming, but I figured that since I ran out of time, I'd just give you the art within the deadline first.


End file.
